corpse_party_different_storyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakutaro Morishige
Sakutaro Morishige '''or better known as '''Morishige is a major character in the story of Corpse Party: Different Story 'History' CHAPTER ONE: HELL IN A SCHOOL Morishige, like everyone else, appears in the intro and does the ritual, he is seen briefly later on in the chapter, with Ayumi,Yoshiki and Mrs. Yui CHAPTER TWO: SURVIVAL Morishige, along with Ayumi and Yoshiki, go searching for Mrs. Yui,during the search, Morishige shows obvious concern for Mayu, which Yoshiki replies that she's probably with Shinohara or Satoshi, the 3 of they then stumble upon the remains of Emil, when Yoshiki and Ayumi was distracted Morishige snaps a picture of Emil's remains, and Yoshiki sees Morishige putting his phone away, Morishige replies "Every heard of Selfies?", they enter a classroom, but Ayumi suddenly runs off, and Morishige and Yoshiki find Ayumi in the entrance hall looking at a wall, they get Ayumi back and go to the first floor, which is freezing cold, they then sit near a candle that Ayumi placed, they then get up and find a hallway filled with corpses,which a flame then tells them about closed spaces,they then go to the second floor's 3rd classroom, but it's nailed shut,they then go look for a way to remove the nails, they then head up to the third floor, Morishige and Yoshiki goes inside the boy's restroom while Ayumi goes into the girl's restroom, Morishige then finds the nail puller, and they hear Ayumi screaming, they run out and Ayumi tells them not to go in the girl's restroom, they then return to Classroom 2-C and unlock it and enter the classroom, which they find corpses, Ayumi hears screaming and rushes outside, Yoshiki following, as the screams go on Morishige takes photos of the corpses, Ayumi walks in the classroom to see Morishige looking at his photos, he puts his phone away when he sees Ayumi, they then enter a classroom which has a corpse in it, a voice is heard and Ayumi runs out and Yoshiki follows her, Morishige is seen again witnessing Yoshiki getting knocked out CHAPTER THREE: DANGEROUS PLACE Morishige is seen briefly in the beginning of this chapter, following Yoshiki's kidnapper, he then meets Naho, he then talks to her in a hostile tone, and Naho disappears CHAPTER FOUR: FOR LIFE When Yoshiki is about to be killed by the anatomical model, Morishige burstes in the room and knocks the anatomical model's head off it's body, he then gives Yoshiki a rag for his forehead,which he then tells Yoshiki he knows that Yoshiki loves Ayumi, which Yoshiki then says he does, they are seen later on in the chapter finding Yuka, then a earthquake happens bringing the three of them down CHAPTER FIVE: REUNIFY Morishige is finally reunited with Mayu in this chapter, he appears briefly allot during this chapter, he is seen in the end hanging in a stall,he almost confesses about his love for Mayu but Satoshi manages to save Morishige before he could die could die, he then claims he saw Naho while hanging CHAPTER SIX: ENDING THIS HELL This chapter hasn't been completed and released yet, but it is known that Morishige will end up saving everyone somehow Trivia -Unlike in the original version, Morishige is paired up with Yoshiki,Ayumi, and Mrs. Yui -Morishige actually gets to reunited with Mayu in this version -Morishige,Mayu and Seiko gets to survive and escape heavenly host with Satoshi,Naomi,Yoshiki,Ayumi and Yuka Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Altered Fate